


Корабли

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон уплывает с женой в свадебное путешествие. Шерлок Холмс приходит проводить друзей.<br/>Конец эпохи или начало новой главы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Посвящаю эту зарисовку сразу двум дорогим мне людям: Falling in height и Miss_Сatherine.  
> Спасибо, любимочки, за вдохновение и поддержку, за веру в меня, а также за дружбу и просто за то, что вы у меня есть! :3 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Спросите меня. 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Ох, это родилось совершенно случайно вчера днем, приблизительно в районе метро ВДНХ, неподалеку от телебашни "Останкино" на переходе через трамвайные пути на остановке "ул. Академика Королева" во время прослушивания песни Дмитрия Колдуна "Корабли". Я настолько вдохновилась, что на какое-то время выпала из реальности. Водитель трамвая был этим очень недоволен, о чем не преминул оповестить меня звоном сигнала.   
> А я что? Просто перед глазами очень ярко встала эта картина. Это было сильнее меня, я не могла этим управлять. Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
> P.S. Это был тот редкий случай, когда я заново открыла для себя творчество одного из любимых артистов. 
> 
> 24.08.14 Изначально планировалась одна глава, но по просьбе читателей написано продолжение. Приятного чтения всем. :)

_Корабли уходят на закат.  
Дай руки твоей коснуться._

  
  
Пирс давно опустел. Уже разошлись все провожающие. Лишь один темный силуэт выделяется среди этого равнодушного светлого дерева причального настила. Высокий темноволосый мужчина по-прежнему стоит на самом его краю, глядя в ало-золотистую закатную даль и провожая печальным взглядом уходящий за горизонт лайнер.   
  
Ветер слегка поигрывает его локонами, которые лезут в глаза, но он этого не замечает. Брызги волн то и дело долетают до его длинного пальто, капли воды попадают на брюки, но он не двигается с места.  
  
Ничто не имеет значения, кроме одного.  
  
На своей палубе недавно отплывший корабль уносит единственного человека во всем мире, кого этот мужчина по-настоящему любит.   
  
И этот человек вчера женился.  
  


_На расставание закроем глаза мы, но не закрыть души.  
В сердце моем будут новые раны, времени не зашить._

  
  
«- Шерлок, дорогой, не скучай! Обещаю, мы вернемся через месяц, и ты получишь назад своего блоггера! – шутила вчерашняя невеста перед посадкой.  
\- И не думал. Скучать – скучно, - жалкая попытка пошутить. Впрочем, кажется, удается ее обмануть беспечным смехом. – Главное, Мэри, чтобы ваше с Джоном путешествие прошло хорошо.  
\- Спасибо, - подает голос друг.  _Друг_. – Обещаешь не лезть никуда?  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Не верю.  
\- И правильно.»  
  
Они пристально смотрят друг другу в глаза, после чего обоих разбирает смех – на этот раз вполне искренний. Впрочем, он почти мгновенно стихает. Мужчины вновь серьезны, а женщина рассматривает приземлившуюся неподалеку чайку в паре шагов от них. Вокруг суета, пассажиры садятся на корабль, но для этих двоих, кажется, никого вокруг не существует. Между ними напряженная, оглушительная тишина. Кажется, вот-вот и они скажут друг другу о чем-то важном, но звучит сигнал о скором завершении посадки.  
  


_Может прощаться уже слишком поздно, истины не поймешь.  
Без меня сейчас ты уплывешь…_

  
  
Они просто молча пожимают друг другу руки на расстоянии. Без объятий. Без лишних слов. Их глаза говорят больше, чем они могли надеяться высказать словами. Они оба  _все понимают_.  
  
Вот Джон и Мэри уже поднимаются по трапу. Джон то и дело беспокойно оглядывается на него. Мэри весело машет рукой на прощание.  
Вот они скрываются внутри.  
  
Вот и все.  
  
Шерлок встряхивает головой, от чего его локоны приходят в еще больший беспорядок.  
  
В конце концов, это всего лишь свадебное путешествие. Через месяц молодожены вернутся.  
 _Всего лишь_  свадебное путешествие.   
  
Нет. Это конец эпохи.  _Их_  с Джоном эпохи. Их времени.   
  
Их шансов. Которых судьба им предоставляла много, но обоим не хватило смелости, чтобы попытаться использовать хотя бы один.  
  
Пристань постепенно пустеет. Глаза предательски щиплет. С маской высокоактивного социопата давно пришлось расстаться, неужели это сразу сделало его таким уязвимым? Притворяться дальше бесчувственным эгоистом после знакомства с Джоном и после всего, через что они прошли, он не мог. И не хотел.  
  
Джон.  
Больно думать, что во всем виноват он сам. Только он. Во всем.  
Не было бы никакой Мэри, если бы он не…   
  
Но время ушло. Жизнь продолжается. Просто теперь ему нет места в его жизни.  
Все  _закономерно_.  
  


_Силы во мне остается немного, чтобы тебя держать._

  
  
Вдруг воцарившуюся после отхода лайнера тишину нарушает сигнал о принятом сообщении. Мужчина вздрагивает, неохотно выныривая из своих мыслей, почти автоматически вытаскивает телефон и нехотя отрывает взгляд от горизонта.   
  
Выражение его лица меняется, как только он видит имя отправителя и потом сам текст. Всего одну строчку.  
  
Сообщение пронзает насквозь, словно молнией, достает до самого сердца, вызывает учащение пульса и дыхания.  
  
«Дождись меня, Шерлок. Я прошу тебя. У нас будет еще один шанс. Только дождись…»  
  
Не стесняясь освобождающих слез, он быстро, почти не глядя, набирает ответное сообщение, нажимает кнопку «отправить» и уверенным шагом уходит с пирса. Он кусает губы в кровь, но рвущаяся из глубин души улыбка все-таки одерживает верх.  
  
Он улыбается, игнорируя слезы. Он счастлив.   
  
Он откажется от задания в Восточной Европе.  
  
  
 ** _P.S._**  
  
Адресат на корабле получил ответ. Всего одно слово.  
  
«Всегда. ШХ».  
  


_Я здесь останусь ждать тебя,  
Корабли уходят, чтоб вернуться…_


	2. Chapter 2

Гостиная на Бейкер-Стрит, кажется, насквозь пропахла никотином. Если бы здоровому некурящему человеку вздумалось сейчас войти сюда, он бы тотчас закашлялся, а глаза его начали бы нещадно слезиться от едкого дыма. Единственный обитатель квартиры 221Б Шерлок Холмс не считает нужным озаботиться проветриванием помещения. Едва ли он вообще задумывается о такой необходимости. Ему просто это не нужно. Чем больше никотина - тем лучше. Пластыри давно потеряли свою привлекательность. Чтобы решить его  _проблему_ , не хватит и сотни, даже если с ног до головы обклеить ими высокое худощавое, но сильное тело.   
  
_«- Вы три прилепили?_  
\- Проблема всего на три пластыря».  
  
Шерлок почти не глядя тянется с дивана к кофейному столику и тушит о пепельницу очередную - уже восьмую за последние четыре часа – сигарету. Раньше это помогало ему думать.  
  
Теперь это только обостряло все и без того болезненные воспоминания о друге. О  _друге_. Оба они всегда понимали, что никогда не были друзьями. Они с первого дня стали чем-то большим. Не друзья, но и не любовники. Как называется то, что находится между этими слишком прозаичными понятиями, чтобы это можно было применить к ним с Джоном? Чем бы это ни было, оно разбилось в день его «падения» с крыши Бартса. Можно найти как минимум дюжину логических объяснений, которые могли бы послужить ему оправданием перед Джоном в том, почему он поступил именно так, почему не мог ему ничего рассказать, сообщить, что жив. Только это ничего не исправит.   
  
_«Разбитое сердце не склеишь, так вроде говорят…»_  
  
Он сам впервые осознал, что скучает по другу, примерно на третий месяц операции по ликвидации сети Мориарти, когда выдалась небольшая передышка между выслеживаниями очередного «звена». Сначала он убеждал себя в том, что все это от безделья. Но постепенно пришлось признать: ему до сумасшествия, до боли в груди не хватало Джона. Такого назойливо-заботливого, до раздражения правильного, до невозможности родного Джона. В мыслях о нем сперва не было романтической подоплеки (нет-нет, он же много лет назад решил, что ему это не нужно), только желание поскорее вновь вернуться к нему. Снова вместе расследовать загадочные преступления, ссориться из-за его нелепых экспериментов и чужих пальцев в их холодильнике рядом с продуктами, вместе смотреть глупые ток-шоу по телевизору, вместе завтракать, вместе…  _Все делать вместе_. Невозможность поступить так прямо сейчас, бросив операцию на полпути, сводила с ума, а в груди поселился несвойственный ему раньше страх смерти. «Только не раньше, чем я снова увижу его невероятно-синие глаза». Эта до безобразия романтическая мысль и помогала ему держаться во время самых опасных и рискованных вылазок. Целясь в очередного наемника, он представлял, как вернется домой, как ему обрадуется Джон, как… но все пошло совсем  _не так_.  
  
_Разве планировал он свое «воскрешение» посреди его помолвки?.._  
  
За окном гремит грузовик, но квартирная тишина давит на него, словно бетонная плита. Этого раньше не было, только не после встречи с Джоном. Он успел привыкнуть к тому, что он живет не один. Что то и дело кто-то ходит на кухню, гремит посудой, пытаясь отскрести от нее остатки вчерашнего жаркого, негромко слушает радио, плещется в душе, что-то напевает себе под нос, выбирая рубашку для работы… Главное – Шерлок успел забыть вкус одиночества. Забыть, как умудрялся молчать по многу дней. Даже скрипка, на протяжении многих лет его единственный друг, и та сейчас кажется чужой.  
  
За последние трое суток он уже сотню раз прокрутил в голове сцену проводов Джона и Мэри у корабля. Восстановил в памяти каждую деталь, каждую секунду, каждое незначительное изменение в выражении лица Джона. О том, каких титанических усилий ему самому стоило держать лицо, пока новобрачные не скрылись на палубе, лучше вообще не думать.  
  
Неделю назад на свадьбе ему пришлось, наконец, окончательно признать: Он. Любит. Джона Ватсона. Это был самый ужасный день в жизни Холмса. У него внутри бушевал настоящий ураган, разрушающий его мир, а приходилось улыбаться, быть нормальным (насколько это возможно для Шерлока) шафером, все ради  _него_. В тот момент, когда его озарило, он был настолько шокирован своим открытием, тем, что больше не может этому сопротивляться, что даже посреди пламенной речи не удержал в руках бокал вина. К счастью, гости связали это с внезапным просветлением в гениальном мозгу во время расследования. А сам он смотрел на эти осколки и понимал: только что разбился не бокал, разбилась вся его никчемная бессмысленная жизнь. Что он потерял  _его_  навсегда.  
  
А самое страшное, что ему хватило одного взгляда в глаза жениха, чтобы понять: он чувствовал то же самое.   
  
В голову сразу полезли тысячи ненужных и уже бесполезных мыслей о том, что свой последний шанс – во время мальчишника Джона – они не использовали, как и сотню других. А ведь он был.  
  
_«- Я не против._  
\- В любое время.»  
  
А если отмотать еще немного назад… тот момент, когда Джон пришел звать его в шаферы… именно тогда он впервые посмотрел правде в глаза. И потом отчаянно ее игнорировал, помогая Джону готовиться к свадьбе. Кажется, он принял даже больше решений относительно ее организации, чем сам жених. Он думал, что сможет это выдержать, он же  _лучший друг_. Он, конечно, выдержал. За 35 лет у него было время научиться тщательно скрывать свои чувства и делать вид, даже перед самим собой, что у него их вовсе нет.  
  
Черт подери, за что ему все это? И какое право он имеет принимать от Джона такие обещания?.. Лучше всего было бы отпустить его, позволить жить своей жизнью без опасных погонь, вылазок, без такого опасного…  _друга_ , как он сам. Но дело в том, что Холмс – эгоист.  
  
И, тем не менее, кажется, он почти готов вернуть ему те слова обратно.  
  
_«Дождись меня, Шерлок. Я прошу тебя. У нас будет еще один шанс. Только дождись…»_  
  
Он готов его ждать всю жизнь. Но, опять же, имеет ли он право? Конечно, он был счастлив прочесть эти строки. Первые минуты после получения сообщения он чувствовал, что за спиной будто выросли крылья. Но что дальше? Есть ли у них будущее? А как же Мэри? Как вообще себе Джон все это представляет? Но ничего, кроме «Всегда» он ответить не мог. Иначе это была бы ложь.  
  
Ох, это СМС. Именно оно оказалось той ниточкой, которая еще связывала его с жизнью.  
  
Он обещал ждать его и действительно отказался от задания в Восточной Европе, шансов вернуться с которого у него не было. Надо признать, Майкрофта это обрадовало. Надо же…  
  
А ведь Шерлок действительно подумывал согласиться. Довольно неординарный способ самоубийства, но так было легче. Лишь бы не видеть, как Джон… его Джон счастлив с кем-то другим. Как он улыбается не ему. Как живет своей жизнью, в которой ему нет места и уже никогда не будет.  
  
_Шерлок Холмс, презирающий сантименты, пал их жертвой. Какая ирония._  
  
Нет, он не винил его. Джон считал его погибшим, и в этом его вины не было и быть не могло. Он полтора года честно пытался  ~~выживать~~  жить без него, но… Потом решил «двигаться вперед». Встретил Мэри...   
  
Шерлок не мог отделаться от мысли, что если бы успел справиться с сетью раньше… на чертовых несколько месяцев раньше… Тогда, возможно…  
  
Хотя…  
  
Все их «возможно» перечеркнул тот прыжок.  
  
Шерлок вновь вчитывается в текст сообщения, хоть в этом нет надобности: вряд ли он когда-нибудь его забудет.  
В нем настойчиво повторяется слово «дождись», как будто Джон мог знать, куда собирался Шерлок. Но ведь он не мог этого знать. Может, чувствовал… Холмсу трудно было найти этому логическое объяснение, ведь он так мало смыслил в человеческой природе. Он блестяще анализировал чужие мотивы, когда нужно было вывести на чистую воду убийцу, и заходил в тупик, когда речь шла о  _его собственных_  чувствах.  
  
Вдруг в его размышления врывается голос квартирной хозяйки, которая незаметно поднялась на его этаж.  
  
\- Шерлок, дорогой, может, поешь чего-нибудь?  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон, оставьте меня… в покое, - говорить нет сил. Грубить не хотелось, но так уж вышло.  
  
Он слышит, как домовладелица грустно вздыхает и спускается вниз. Спустя минуту раздается щелчок закрывшейся за ней двери ее квартиры.  
  
Он вытягивается на диване во весь рост, головой к двери, и закрывает глаза, мечтая провалиться в глубокий сон. Сон – теперь лучшее спасение от его мыслей. Раньше у него никогда не возникало необходимости перестать думать. Но сейчас его мозг отчаянно нуждался в передышке, иначе все это грозило обернуться для него плачевными последствиями.   
  
Он уже почти задремал, когда…  
  
\- Только оказавшись на этом чертовом корабле, я понял, что люблю  _тебя_ , Шерлок, - раздается над самым ухом тихий голос Джона, ласково перебирающего пальцами любимые локоны, разметавшиеся по диванной подушке. –  _Только_  тебя.  
  
Шерлок резко открывает глаза при звуке любимого голоса и поворачивается к Джону, который сидит на корточках возле дивана и улыбается ему.  
  
\- Джон… ты… здесь… - поверить глазам или списать на видения от излишнего курения?  
  
\- Конечно, я здесь. Я выскочил в первом же порту. Черт, - нервно ухмыляется Джон, приметив неверящий взгляд Шерлока, - я даже не помню, где это было…  
  
\- А как же… - Шерлок садится, спустив ноги с дивана, Джон переминается с ноги на ногу, но на диван не пересаживается.  
  
\- Мэри? Думаю, будет ненавидеть меня всю жизнь, - пожимает плечами Джон. – У нее на это есть все основания. Как только она доберется до Лондона, подадим документы на развод.  
  
Холмс в легком недоумении. Неужели все, что он слышит - правда? Джон готов все бросить ради него? Развестись? Даже поступиться своими принципами в «я-не-гей» духе, пойти против мнения общества? Ради него? Чем он заслужил это? А как же…  
Внезапно вспоминается самое очевидное и самое сложное препятствие.  
  
\- А ребенок?   
  
\- Знаешь, друг, это тот редкий случай, когда твоя дедукция тебя подвела, - смеется Джон. – То есть, конечно, признаки действительно были налицо, но это не подтвердилось. Она не беременна.  
  
Шерлок молчит и не замечает, как начинает улыбаться.  
  
\- Не думал, что ты вернешься так скоро, - Шерлок протягивает руки к Джону и тот крепко переплетает их пальцы.  
  
\- Я боялся тебя не застать, - тон Джона вдруг становится серьезным.  
  
\- Я же обещал… - начинает Холмс, но его перебивают.  
  
\- Знаю, но что-то в твоем взгляде было такое, от чего сделалось не по себе, - быстро заговорил Ватсон. - Как будто мы прощались не на месяц, а навсегда.  
  
Холмс вздохнул, отводя глаза в сторону, чем только подтвердил догадку Джона.  
  
\- Шерлок… - он приподнимается и садится на диван рядом. – Ты что, серьезно собирался?..  
  
\- Уже неважно, Джон, - Шерлок робко притягивает Джона к себе. –  _Теперь_  неважно.  
  
Спустя мгновение сильные руки отставного военного врача обхватывают его спину, сминая халат, а губы находят губы. Шерлок с головой ныряет в эти новые ощущения. Поцелуй выходит неловким, но первым и самым лучшим в его жизни.  
  
Шерлок постепенно осваивается и, обхватив лицо Джона ладонями, горячо шепчет ему, глядя в глаза:  
  
\- Во второй раз у меня не хватит сил отпустить тебя.  
  
\- А у меня не хватит сил от тебя уйти. Больше никогда, - так же звучит ответ.  
  
Таившийся до этого момента в зеленых глазах страх постепенно сменяется облегчением, а губ касается робкая улыбка.  
  
Джон вновь притягивает к себе  _любимого, несносного, но самого лучшего в мире_  детектива ближе и, еще раз коротко взглянув в его глаза, вновь целует: нежно, жарко и страстно.   
  
В поцелуе нет чувства горечи, как в их сухом прощании в порту. В нем лишь одна надежда на то, что они сумеют использовать этот,  _последний_ , шанс правильно. 


End file.
